Stop
by white pedal
Summary: Serenity puts an end to her mothers lies once and for all


_I got bored today and then an idea hit me. _

_I do not own Yugioh or its characters_

* * *

Serenity was doing the dishes and was humming a little tune during that afternoon The sun shining on her cheerful face, she was wearing a red T shirt with a gray skirt on with an apron. There was a knock on her door.

Serenity looked up when she heard it"Who could that be?" she asked herself, she left the sink to go to the door.

"I'm coming." she said, when got to the door she opened it, Her smile faded.

In front of her was a woman in her early fifties. She had short, curly light brown hair that was starting to gray, she wore a light brown over shirt with a white blouse underneath it with a brown skirt to match. Her green eyes were filled with happiness with a mixture of desperation while she had a tearful smile.

"Hello Serenity." Mrs Wheeler said, Serenity's hands were starting to shake a little bit, Her face turned into a frown and her eyes narrowed at the older woman.

"What are you doing here?" Serenity snapped a bit, Mrs Wheeler stepped back a bit in shock, from wiped it off and put her hands together.

"Dear! Please, I want you to come home!" Mrs Wheeler pleaded to her daughter "I realized I made a horrible mistake to kick you out all those years ago! I miss you so much sweetheart!" Serenity looked at the woman and was dumbfounded .

"Lynn, I'm thirty-one years old and I have my own house. I don't need you anymore."

"Serenity don't say that!" Mrs. Wheeler exclaimed "And don't call me Lynn, I'm your mother!" She grabbed onto her daughters shoulders. Serenity pushed her off of herself.

"Don't touch me! And you were never a mother! Not ever to me! And you were not even a mother to big brother since the day he was born and you didn't even shed a tear when we found out he died!"

This was difficult for Serenity to bring up. About fifteen years ago Joey had passed away, but he did not die a peaceful death.

Instead he was abused to a bloody death by the hands of his alcohol addicted father Jordan Wheeler.

One night Joey came home late from Yugi's house and his father demanded where he was, no one knew much about their argument besides Joey coming home late but all the police knew was that Jordan ended up killing Joey that night. What scared them the most was that Jordan, who was known as the neighborhood drunk, was sober when he killed his son so his judgment wasn't clouded. And showed no remorse for the murder, soon after that the elder Wheeler was sentence to life in prison.

When Serenity, who was sixteen at the time, found out about her brothers murder she was in great despair, For months she tried to cope but her mother didn't really show any grief like a mother should when her child is dead. It wasn't until one night when she went out with her friend and her mom that she caught her mother at a bar having a good time and was dancing with multiple men. Her friends mother reassured her that sometimes people let their grief out by doing stuff like this, Much to Serenity's disappointment in her mother she decided to brush it off.

The next morning, trying to forget what she saw the night before, she did the laundry while her mother was at work she found something that crossed a line that no family should ever cross. Serenity found condoms in her mothers work shirt pockets, what was worse is that she also found a warrant from a gang that said Lynn owes them twenty-five billion dollars. When Mrs. Wheeler got home Serenity confronted her mother and Lynn started yelling at Serenity that her sex life was none of her business, Serenity on the other hand said it was since she found out her mother owes a gang money that they don't even have. They fought until Lynn said something that made her regret it later.

She said she hated both Serenity and Joey and she regretted giving birth to them both. That they were mistakes, something that should of been corrected and she grabbed Serenity's hair and threw her out, and told her she never wanted to see her again. Serenity felt lost but had the strength to go to Domino city and meet up with Yugi and his grandfather where she told them what happened and they let her stay and be part of the family, they signed her up to go to Domino high school to get her education and ended up graduating with high honors.

"Serenity! I was devastated when I found out Joseph died by your fathers hand!" Mrs Wheeler exclaimed "Those men you saw me with that night..they were nothing to me! I loved you and your brother very much and I should of never had kicked you out to fend for yourself!" something inside Serenity snapped when her mother said that, she felt complete disgust and fury.

"That's enough!" Serenity shouted, causing Lynn to be in shock of her outburst. "Don't you dare say that lie to my face again! I am not stupid, I saw the way you treated Joey when we were kids. You tell him to go away, you never tuck him in at night," Serenity's expression darkened "And you never said you loved him ever, not once in his whole life! The only time you and Joey were civil with each other was at the hospital when I was getting my eye operation. I saw through you, you pulled me away from big brother and hugged me because you didn't want him near me! The whole "It's nice to see you, thanks son" scene was a lie!"

Lynn didn't say anything, then her face began to darken and she glared at her adult daughter.

"I didn't want to upset you," the elder woman hissed "You were always a cry baby so I didn't want to make a scene with your brother! And all you wanted was him! Even when he didn't show up in time to be with you before your stupid operation!" Serenity was surprised that her mother wasn't acting desperate anymore, but she did expect this to happen since she saw her like this before with her father, well her mothers ex husband.

"For years after the divorce I tried to make you happy! I tried to be a good mother to you and this is how you repay me! You keep choosing your brother instead of me, Your mother, who gave birth to you and raised you and yet you show more love to him instead of me!?" Mrs Wheeler was she was still in rage "I protected you from being that mans next victim and you still wanted your brother! You ungrateful child! Why!?" Serenity stood her ground and told her mother.

"Because you never cared for Joey, but I did. Joey was the one who took care of me when I was born when you left the house, he protected me from his dad! he was both my brother and my father!"

Serenity looked at her mother in the eye and continued "And I found out something else, care to find out what it is?"

"What are you talking about!?" She demanded.

"I went to the doctors a few years back for a check up and they told me that I had eighteen percent Marijuana and cigarette in my system when I was a baby! and you know what else...that's how I ended up with bad eyesight when I was born to."

Lynn froze, her face started to darken at her adult daughter. She spoke.

"I didn't want Jordan to find out...I had to have a miscarriage so he wouldn't discover what I did. I did everything in my power to try to terminate my pregnancy, but I failed..and here you are."

"And because of what you were doing I was born with my bad eyesight and you made Jordan pay for doctors appointments for a child that's not his. I did a DNA test on myself when I was being check, the doctors went to see my family history and apparently Jordan isn't my father, blood relative non the less."

"...So you figured it out, you know I cheated on Jordan with another man. The man I had a one night stand with is your biological father."

Lynn hated being married to Jordan and hated being Joey's mother. One night when she went out she bumped into a man, who would be Serenity's real father, and had a one night stand with him only to accidentally become pregnant with another unwanted child. She didn't want Jordan to find out her betrayal and end their marriage so she put herself in toxic environments to have a miscarriage, but Serenity was born anyways and because of the toxic environment it effected Serenity and the particular place it effected her was her eyes.

"Yes, and the doctor told me that you took out a government ad to sign up for disability checks, I found out you paid twelve hundred and fifty dollars to keep me in the hospital. I made the connections to the gang money and the money you paid the hospital, you had the money to pay for my surgery but you didn't. Me going blind was your game."

Lynn was wide eyed "Serenity that's ridiculous! I would of done anything to keep you from losing your eyesight, besides I signed up for disability checks because I thought for sure you will go blind! why would I allow you to go lose your sight!?"

Serenity shouted angrily"So you can get even richer! I know that you never loved me either like you never loved Joey, but when I was born with bad eyesight and you discovered how much the government pays for my disability I was your golden ticket to get more money, and that is the only reason why you took custody of me after you divorced Jordan. You didn't want to care for my health you wanted the benefits and you waited until it was time for my eyesight to fade away until it was too late, but when Joey paid for my surgery your plan backfired!"

A crack sound filled the air. Serenity was on the ground holding her cheek and Lynn had her hand in the air breathing heavily and glared at Serenity.

"How dare you! I love you Serenity, I took custody of you because Jordan would kill you and because of your health I wanted to care for you! and I had loans to keep you in the hospital but I didn't have the money to pay for your surgery! how can you accuse me of trying to make you go blind for something so selfish!?"

Serenity got up and glared at her mother and exclaimed "Stop lying! You made Jordan into the drunkard he is, you abandoned Joey and never contacted him for years and you didn't do anything to help him and you lied to me for years that Joey was becoming a monster just like Jordan! And you didn't sign up for loans because then we would of been in more debt to the point they would kick me out of the hospital, you took half of Jordan's money behind his back before your divorce was finalized!"

"Joseph has a criminal record to prove it! he was in a gang and was almost arrested a few times when he was in middle school! he was going down a dark path and would become like his horrid father!"

Serenity snapped "That's because you abandoned him and Jordan tortured him! everything was a living Hell for Joey and it your fault and Jordan's to that Joey got in trouble with the law!"

"He did that to himself! and what were you doing at the doctors in the first place?"

Suddenly a school bus stopped in front of the house, a few seconds later it rolled away and in front of Lynn and Serenity was a seven year old girl with a bright smile on her face.

She had dark, brown straight hair that reached her shoulders, her skin was a light olive color with cheerful looking dark brown eyes. She was wearing a red T-shirt with black designs all over it with a pair of light army shorts that was up to her knees, She looks up to see Serenity with a bright smile.

"Hi mom!" she exclaimed as she waved at her, Serenity smiled and waved back at her. While Mrs Wheeler froze as she saw the child.

"Lynn..this is my daughter, Riley." Serenity pointed to the little girl, as Riley came to the house she stopped when she saw Mrs Wheeler.

"Who this? Are we having company for dinner mom?" the little girl asked her mother, Serenity nodded her head no and smiled at her daughter.

"Oh no honey, we're just talking" Serenity moves out of the door to let her in "Why don't you go upstairs and wash up for dinner while we're finishing our conversation okay angel?" Serenity asked, Riley nods her head and smiles.

"Okay!" Riley goes inside and heads upstairs. Serenity turns to see her mother, who was in disbelief.

"You...you had a child?" Mrs Wheeler said quietly, Serenity answered.

"Yes. And to answer your question about why I was at the doctors where I figured out your plot, I was getting an ultra sound when I was pregnant with my daughter."

Lynn stared at the little girl heading upstairs "She looks just like you."

Serenity folded her arms "A lot of people tell me that, but she has Tristan's brown hair and his eyes."

Lynn went wide eyed "Tristan? Joseph's best friend?"

Serenity nodded "Yes, he is my husband. I married him seven years ago."

Lynn snapped, this time Serenity had gone too far "You horrible wench! how could you do this to me, first you just left for Domino after leaving home and then you married that neanderthal and you two had a child! why did you do it!?"

Serenity's eyes became hard as steel "First off you kicked me out and Domino was the only place where I could go and I made it my home. Second, I love Tristan and I wanted to become a mother myself."

Mrs Wheeler started to get teary eyed "Your my daughter, how could you not let me know about all these things that happened in your life!? especially now I know I have a grand-daughter you never told me about."

"Because I have no intentions on letting you be part of my family, and I am going to make myself very clear on this," Serenity says with venom in her voice "You will not come back to my home, and you will stay away from my family. And I never want to see you again."

Lynn shook her head in anger "No! you're my daughter and I will see you and my grand-child anytime I please whether you like it or not! and I will tell you this Serenity, I did Joseph and I still love you-"

Lynn was cut off by Serenity stepping forward and looking at her right in the eye.

"You gave up your rights as my mother when you kicked me out. Actually, you never wanted to be my mother nor Joey's and we were never your children, Joey was your burden and I was your cash cow. After what you did to Joey and what you tried to do to me you have no rights to me or my daughter, you made me be born with bad eyesight from hanging out in toxic smoke and you took custody of me because I was useful to you. I never did that to my daughter and she was born healthy, and I would never use her as a pawn, no real mother would ever do that to their children."

"So you're just wasting your time. You proved to me a long time ago that you never cared about me or Joey or your ex husband, you showed me what a horrible family was. And more importantly, you showed me what a horrible mother is and that helped me learn to be a good mother to my child, all I have to do is love her, treat her with respect and more importantly not be like you. And if you try to come near us I will call the police and have you locked up, I will be ready to do whatever it takes to protect my husband and child. You failed your family, I won't fail mine, goodbye Lynn and don't ever come back."

Serenity shut the door on her mother. Lynn was absolutely stunned by what happened and she never felt so humiliated in her life, she walked away from the house and into her car, she couldn't believe that her once sweet Serenity has become so cold to her.

She couldn't believe that Serenity found out her plot.

As she got into the car she looks at Serenity's house again and saw her taking roast beef from the oven. She was smiling as if nothing had happened, then she saw Riley setting the table. Lynn still couldn't believe how much she looked like her mother, despite her dark hair and brown eyes she was thee spitting image of Serenity and Lynn couldn't take her eyes off of the child. So innocent, naive, just like Serenity when she was little and how she trusted Lynn.

"I'll see you very soon Serenity."

And she drove off.

* * *

Serenity was setting the plates on the table along with the forks and knives. Riley came downstairs to see her mother.

"So mom, who was that lady?" Riley helped set up the napkins, Serenity thought for a moment. She turned her head and smiled.

"She was asking for directions sweetie." Serenity said, she doesn't want her to know that was her grandmother, not yet at least. Since the day Riley was born Serenity knew she would have to eventually tell her daughter she had a grandmother, and have to eventually tell her the terrible things she's done to her family, her scamming Jordan to her causing her mother to have bad eyesight and was willing to let her go blind for money. And that she was responsible for her uncle Joey's death.

Mrs Wheeler may not have killed Joey herself but she was the reason he died. She turned her ex husband into a monster and that caused him to abuse Joey and kill him because he was the result of a stupid choice they made, and neither party wanted to accept the responsibility. To them Joey was the reason they were "forced" to marry at a young age, It was no excuse for what they did. Both parents have killed him, they failed as husband and wife, they failed as parents and they had failed as human beings in Serenity's eyes.

Until the time comes for her to tell Riley that woman was her grandmother however, she stopped setting up the table and hugged her daughter close.

"Mom?..are you okay?" Riley said, Serenity didn't say anything and just hugged Riley close to her.

"I'm fine Riley, I'm just fine" The mother and daughter look up as they heard a car rolling into the drive way. Riley got excited.

"Daddy's home!" Riley ran to the door, Serenity stood up, the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Tristan shouts, Riley comes running towards him.

"Daddy!" Riley says happily as Tristan picks her up for a hug and was laughing.

"Hey baby girl! Hows daddy's little angel doing?" Tristan says as Riley laughed, Serenity came over to her husband.

"Hey honey" Serenity says as she kissed his cheek, Tristan looks at his wife.

"Boy I'm starving! Whats for dinner Rene?" Serenity smiled.

"Roast beef, potatoes and for dessert, apple pie" Tristan and Riley's eyes went bright after hearing "apple pie".

"That's terrific! Come on kiddo we better get to the kitchen!" Tristan says to Riley as they headed for the kitchen.

Serenity giggled as she saw the two of them preparing their plates, this made her mood better than before. She knew though she would have to tell Tristan what happened, he was going to be furious when he finds out that her mother was here and that she slapped her in their home. She watched the father and daughter as they talked, laughed and made goofy faces, it made Serenity a bit sad as she saw this. Riley and her father were so alike, and when Riley smiled she looked just like a certain someone she misses.

"_Oh __Joey" _Serenity thought sadly _"I wish you were here with us, I wish that you got to meet Riley, you two would get along so well and be best friends. I'm so sorry that you had to die because what mom did,but I hope you're in a better place now."_

"Hey mom!" Serenity snapped back into reality as Riley called her "You coming to eat? Dinners getting cold." Tristan looks at Serenity.

"You okay Serenity?" Serenity smiled an went to the table and looked at the two people she loves the most in this world.

"I'll be okay" Serenity grabs her husband and her daughters hands and smiles.

"As long as I have you guys, I'll have everything."

* * *

_The end_

_Reviews would be appreciated :)_


End file.
